The Most Dreaded Of All Days
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: Just read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be here right now.

This is the disclaimer for the rest of the story so I don't have to type it for any of the other chapters.

Inuyasha: You're just being lazy.

Me: SIT!

Inuyasha:*does face-plant to floor*

Me: *Smirks* Enjoy the story!

Btw, Kaoru is Inuyasha's son

Chapter one:

Inuyasha

"No way! No way in hell!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his voice.

"For the last time, you have to tell him!" Yelled Kagome. "He's old enough!"

Inuyasha's cheeks burned at the thought of that conversation.

You see, Kagome had asked him to give Kaoru 'the talk.' He stupidly asked what that was and was given the embarrassing definition.

"Now go!" Kagome began pushing him to Kaoru's room.

"How the hell do I even give the talk?" Yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome froze. Knowing Inuyasha, he could go in there with the intention of giving the talk and walk out leaving their child emotionally and mentally damaged.

Still, it was the father that had to give the son 'the talk', so Kagome had no choice.

"You know…. Just tell him about the birds and the bees and you'll be fine!"

"What the hell do birds and bees have to do with sex?"

"Just go!" Kagome shoved him into Kaoru's room and walked away.

Kaoru (if you're trying to imagine him, think of Inuyasha with short hair and brown eyes and you have Kaoru) looked up from his book.

"Hey dad. You need something?" Kaoru asked with mild curiosity.

"Well…. Er…. Your mom, er, wants me to give the, uh, talk." Said Inuyasha simply.

"What talk?" Asked Kaoru.

"Well…. uh…..You know the, um, birds and the bees and they, uh….." Inuyasha had no idea how to explain it.

He stuck his head out the door.

"Kagome! How the hell do I say this?", to which the reply was a book thrown at his head.

He read the title: how to explain sex to younger children. Inuyasha read the title again. Ugh.

He walked back into Kaoru's room and sat down. "Ok….er… Let's see….."

He flipped through the book until he found a chapter that looked promising. "Alright! The,uh, happy squirrel." He began to read aloud:

"Once, there was a hungry female squirrel.

She met a male squirrel with just her kind of nuts.

They wrestled for a while, fighting over the nuts until the male squirrel gave up.

Then, nine months later, the nuts turned out to have a surprise: a baby squirrel!

The end."

Kaoru looked at the book, then back at his father, completely horrified.

"What the HELL did I just read?" Yelled Inuyasha.

"I,uh, don't know dad."

Inuyasha put his face in his hands.

"Hey dad." Said Kaoru. "Are you trying to give me what sex is?"

Inuyasha fell over, anime style! "YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME YOU KNEW WHAT SEX WAS?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Inuyasha was extremely pissed off. "KAGOME!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "He knows what sex is!"

"I don't give a damn!" Yelled Kagome back. "You still need to explain it and if you don't, so help me I will make you-!"

"Ok! I get it!" Yelled Inuyasha before she yelled the feared word: sit.

He thought for moment, wondering how the hell he was gonna do this.

Then he had an idea.

"Kaoru, make a peanut butter jelly sandwich and come straight back here!"

"Yes sir!" Said Kaoru, running to the kitchen, utterly clueless to what was coming.

Did you like it? I worked pretty hard on it. Anyway, the next chapter is coming very soon, I can promise you that!


	2. Chapter 2

Btw, Haru is their child. Just so you know.

Chapter two

Miroku

"I have to give him what?" Asked Miroku, confusion written all over his face.

"The talk." Replied Sango. "Kagome told me about it. Basically, you have to tell Haru about sex."

"Um…. How do you want me to do that?"

"Just….. tell him about the birds and the bees and you'll be fine!" Exclaimed Sango, blushing slightly.

"Oh, ok." Said Miroku. He walked over to Haru's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said Haru and Miroku obliged.

"Oh, hi dad. What's up?" Asked Haru.

"I have to give you the talk, so here it is: when a boy and a girl love each other very much…

A whole thirty seconds later….

Miroku walked out of Haru's room.

"Well?" Asked Sango. "How'd it go?"

"Well, I told him about the birds and the bees and I get the feeling he didn't take it well."

"How so?" Asked Sango.

"Well," Explained Miroku. "First he got a nosebleed. Then he started crying. Then he passed out."

"I see…." Said Sango, sweat dropping.

Then they heard footsteps and they saw Haru tip-toeing out of his room.

"Haru!" Exclaimed Miroku. "You woke up! Looks like you didn't take it too hardly after all!"

Haru screamed and ran back to his room slamming the door behind him.

"What did I do?" Asked Miroku.

Sango turned to glare at him.

"I think you emotionally damaged our child."


	3. Chapter 3

FINAL CHAPTER! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! But I might do another one if I get a good idea from someone. Post your ideas on the comments, please!

Chapter three

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru thought about what Kagome had told him.

She said that Rin was growing up and needed 'the talk.'

He shuddered at the thought of explaining sex to Rin.

But if what Kagome said was true, then he didn't have a choice.

He knocked on Kaede's front door and Rin answered.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru!" Exclaimed Rin, grinning from ear to ear.

"Rin, I need to talk to you." He said, keeping his cool composure.

"Ok." Said Rin.

They stepped outside.

"Right… so, uh,…. The ,er, birds and the,uh, bees they,um…" Sesshomaru started to grow nervous, which he didn't understand because he was NEVER nervous.

Except for now.

He took a deep breath. "Ok, Rin. When you get older you get,um, feelings and,uh…. When you,um, mature, you will, um….."

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you trying to tell me about sex?" Asked Rin innocently.

Sesshomaru fell over out of shock.

"Lord Sessomaru?"

Kaede stepped outside. "Rin, what's wrong with Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know." Stated Rin. "He was trying to tell me about sex and I said I knew about it and he fell over!"

Kaede looked at Sesshomaru. She couldn't blame him.

Epilouge

Sesshomaru was running through the woods, pissed and embarrassed as hell.

He glared and cursed the name of those damn birds and bees.

THE END


End file.
